Hyperglycemia, hyperglycaemia, or high blood sugar, is a condition in which an excessive amount of glucose, e.g., greater than about 125 mg/dL, circulates in the blood plasma. Chronic hyperglycemia at levels that are more than slightly above normal can produce a wide variety of serious complications over a period of years, including kidney damage, neurological damage, cardiovascular damage, damage to the retina, or damage to the feet and legs. Diabetic neuropathy may be a result of long-term hyperglycemia.
Hyperglycemia may be caused by or associated with dysfunction of the thyroid, adrenal, and pituitary glands, diseases of the pancreas, severe sepsis, and intracranial diseases such as encephalitis, brain tumors, and meningitis. By far the most common cause of chronic hyperglycemia is diabetes mellitus, which is widely considered by many to be a looming health care epidemic. In diabetes mellitus, the hyperglycemia typically results from low insulin levels (type 1 diabetes) and/or insulin resistance at the cellular level (type 11 diabetes).
Many type II diabetes medications are designed to lower blood glucose levels. A first line drug of choice for the treatment of type II diabetes, and the most commonly prescribed antidiabetic medication in the world, is metformin. In contrast to most diabetes medications, hypoglycemia with metformin is rare; it is also weight neutral and is associated with reduced cardiovascular events and reduced mortality.
Metformin (dimethylbiguanide) belongs to a class of biguanide drugs developed based on a glucose-lowering extract containing guanidines from the Galega officinalis plant. (Bailey & Turner Metformin. N Engl J Med. 1996 Feb. 29; 334(9):574-9; Bailey et al. Metformin: its botanical background. Practical Diabetes Int. 2004; 21(3):115-7). Originally synthesized as a side product in 1921, (Werner E, Bell J. The preparation of methylguanidine, and of 33-dimethylguanidine by the interaction of dicyanodiamide, and methylammonium and dimethylammonium chlorides respectively. J Chem Soc, Transactions. 1921; 121:1790-5), metformin and other biguanides were found to lower blood glucose in animals. Studies on the glucose-lowering effects of metformin, phenformin and buformin in humans were published in the 1950s. At first, the greater potency of phenformin and buformin resulted in their more widespread use; however, their association with lactic acidosis ultimately led to discontinuation in most countries by the end of the 1970s.
Metformin improves glucose tolerance in patients by lowering both basal and postprandial plasma glucose. Metformin monotherapy generally lowers fasting blood glucose by 20% and HbA1c levels by approximately 1.5%. (Bailey & Turner, supra; DeFronzo & Goodman Efficacy of metformin in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. The Multicenter Metformin Study Group. N Engl J Med. 1995 Aug. 31; 333(9):541-9). Metformin has also been shown to improve serum lipids, decreasing triglycerides, free fatty acids, and LDL-cholesterol and modestly increasing HDL-cholesterol. (Bailey & Turner, supra.)
Metformin's antihyperglycemic effects have been postulated to result from a wide variety of systemic biochemical interactions including, e.g., suppressing glucose production by the liver, increasing insulin sensitivity, enhancing peripheral glucose uptake (by phosphorylating GLUT-4 enhancer factor), increasing fatty acid oxidation, and/or decreasing absorption of glucose from the gastrointestinal tract. (Hundal & Inzucchi Metformin: new understandings, new uses. Drugs. 2003; 63(18):1879-94). More recently, investigators have focused on its apparent impact on the secretion of glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), apparently determining that metformin does not act directly on L cells in the gut to induce GLP-1 secretion or enhance L cell sensitivity to several known secretagogues. (Mulherin et al., Mechanisms underlying metformin-induced secretion of glucagon-like peptide-1 from the intestinal L cell. Endocrinology 152:4610-19 (December 2011)). These investigators suggested that metformin stimulates GLP-1 release through an indirect mechanism involving both muscarinic (M3) receptor-dependent and Gastrin Releasing Peptide (GRP) pathways independent of intestinal L cells, such that systemic bioavailability of metformin is critical to therapeutic efficacy.
Unfortunately, however, systemic exposure of metformin still poses a serious risk of lactic acidosis for several patient populations. Lactic acidosis is a potentially fatal metabolic complication that occurs when lactic acid levels increase in the bloodstream. Accordingly, metformin is contraindicated in people with any condition that could increase the risk of lactic acidosis, including kidney disorders, lung disease, and liver disease. According to the prescribing information, heart failure, in particular, unstable or acute congestive heart failure, also increases risk of lactic acidosis with metformin. Thus, metformin remains unavailable to treat hyperglycemia in patients with these contraindications.
Moreover, conventional metformin formulations often produce dose-limiting adverse gastrointestinal (GI) complications including diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, headaches and dyspepsia. Accordingly, patient administration is generally titrated upward over a period of time to a maximum tolerated dose based in not insignificant part on any resulting patient-specific adverse GI effects. Extended-release formulations have been developed in the hopes of addressing this, but have not adequately resolved these problems.
Clearly, there continues to be a need for better and safer compositions and methods for delivering biguanide compounds that address these tolerability and safety concerns. Ideally, these would also provide more effective treatment options for metabolic disorders in patients having contraindications for metformin and/or other biguanides.